eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Maximum Motors
It was Closed in 1983 by an unknown owner but opened by Pat and Frank Butcher in 1989 and later Roy and Barry Evans bought it in 1995 after Frank Burnt it down the year before and roy and barry called it Evans & Son later Pat bought it back and called it Pat Cars. Kevin Wicks Bought it but when he died pat had it back. She later sold it to Jack Branning who sold it to Janine Butcher who called it Janine Cars and then sold it to Archie Mitchell who called it Mitchell Executive Motors and when he got murdered he left it to daughter Roxy Mitchell in his will who later rents it to Max Branning and he plans to go into partnership with Bradley Branning but he later dies he then goes into partnership with his brother Jack and then later sells his shares to David Wicks who also buys the Free-hold off Roxy and replaces the Office then later leaves and takes his money out of the Business. Former business names History It was Closed in 1983 by an unknown owner but opened by Pat and Frank Butcher in 1989. Frank set fire to the car lot for the insurance money, David Wicks and Ricky Butcher took it over and later Frank returned trying again to torch the car lot for the insurance money. Later Roy and Barry Evans bought it in 1995, Roy and barry called it Evans & Son later Pat bought it back and called it Pat Cars. Kevin Wicks Bought it but when he died pat had it back. Nana Moon's fiance Wilfred showed an interest in buying it but it was later found out that he was scamming Pat. Since July 2004, "Adi, Ash, Ronny Ferreira, Tariq Larousi and Sasha Perkins ran it under the name Toucan Cars. It was later sold it to Jack Branning who sold it to Janine Butcher who called it Janine Cars and then sold it to Archie Mitchell who called it Mitchell Executive Motors and when he got murdered he left it to daughter Roxy Mitchell in his will who rents it to Max and Bradley Branning who called it Branning & Son. David Wicks previously owned(50%) of the car lot but due to him running away and taking his share out of the business Max is now the sole owner. Gallery Frank's Autos.jpg|Frank's Autos (1994) Frank's Autos on Fire.jpg|Frank's Autos on Fire (1994) Deals on Wheels 2002.jpg|Deals on Wheels (2002) Evans and Son Mini-cab and Car Lot.jpg|Evans and Son Mini-cab and Car Lot. Evans and Son Mini-cab and Car Lot Inside.jpg|Evans and Son Mini-cab and Car Lot inside. Evans_and_Son_Sign.jpg|Evans and Son Mini-cab Evans and Son Car.jpg|Evans and Son Car (2003) Getaway Motors.jpg|Getaway Motors Pats Cars.png|Pat Cars Branning and Son.jpg|Branning and Son (2010) Branning Brothers 2.jpg|Branning Brothers (2011) Branning Brothers.jpg|Branning Brothers (2013) Janine_Cars.png|Janine Cars Mitchell Executive Motors.jpg|Mitchell Executive Motors Deals on Wheels interior.jpg|Deals on Wheels Interior (2014) Deals on Wheels 2.jpg|Deals on Wheels Interior (2014) Deals on Wheels Animation.jpg|Deals on Wheels Animation (2015) Category:Community Buildings Category:Businesses Category:Walford. Category:Places in Walford. Category:Facilities in Walford. Category:Albert Square buildings. Category:Buildings in EastEnders.